Thinking out loud
by ElaFG
Summary: Sólo son dos palabras. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo largo y tendido, me doy cuenta de que necesito escucharlas. Simplemente me hacen falta.


Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Marvel.

Éste fic participa del Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha!" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".

Las palabras que me han tocado son inicio y celebración.

* * *

 **Thinking out loud**

Me miro en el espejo. Sonrío ampliamente y admiro mi reflejo.

El vestido que ha comprado Steve, debo admitirlo, supera mis expectativas. Es corto, cinco pulgadas arriba de la rodilla, y el corte estilo imperio resalta mi cintura. Rojo, completamente rojo, sin adornos de más. Strapless, mi favorito.

Es una noche especial. Stark ha organizado una cena en mí honor. No hacía falta, pero él ha insistido. Es mi cumpleaños, después de todo.

Veintidós de noviembre.

Nunca lo he celebrado. No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Tampoco he querido.

Es sólo una fecha en el calendario. No tiene nada de especial. En mi mundo las celebraciones no existen, o existían. No puede haber una celebración cuando tan sólo estás tú, extraviada entre la inmensidad de la soledad.

Mi celular suena, es un mensaje de Steve. Pregunta si quiero que me recoja. La respuesta es clara. No. El que estemos en una relación no quiere decir que lleguemos juntos a todas partes.

Es el Capitán América. El chico de Brooklyn que se ha ganado mi admiración, y algo más. Es la única razón por la que asistiré a esa estúpida cena organizada por Stark.

Steve tiene algo que, de alguna manera, es atrayente, excitante. Quizás son sus ojos, o tal vez la manera en que frunce su ceño cuando no entiende algo y pide que se lo explique. Él es misterioso; es como un libro abierto pero difícil de leer. Es tierno y amable, bondadoso y gentil; él es el Capitán América, mi Capitán América. Él activa todas las emociones dentro de mí.

Recojo mi cabello. He hecho un moño con él, como el de una bailarina.

El ambiente cambia, una capa de nostalgia comienza a invadirme. Recuerdo los fríos inviernos en Rusia, con las bailarinas moviéndose al ritmo del piano.

El estudio de ballet era sólo una coraza, servía de tapadera para el Cuarto Rojo.

Me divertía, era como tener una doble vida. Un día bailaba y al otro asesinaba. No existía lo bueno ni lo malo. Era una forma de vida y yo estaba conforme. Hasta que apareció él.

 **~.~**

 _La presentación más importante de nuestro falso estudio de ballet. Doce de julio._

 _Cabello castaño y tez blanca. Asiento en primera fila. Ojos marrones y labios rozados._

 _-Has estado muy bien allá afuera.- Volteo. Me ha tomado por sorpresa pero aun así sonrió._

 _Frente a mí se encuentra el mismo muchacho que no ha dejado de mirarme durante la primera mitad de nuestra presentación._

 _-Gracias.- Continúo acomodando mi maquillaje para el siguiente acto. Él me mira a través del espejo; por primera vez en 16 años me ruborizo. -Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Acompañas a alguien?_

 _Él ríe. Pestañea y me vuelve a mirar. -En realidad, tengo vacaciones._

 _-¿Turista?- Pregunto. Sé que no puede ser turista, su ruso es bastante fluido._

 _-Piloto.- Responde. He comenzado a ponerme labial. -En la academia no hay mucho tiempo libre.- Se encoge de hombros y por alguna extraña razón no lo puedo dejar de ver._

 _-¿Cómo has entrado?- Me levanto, estoy frente a él y su mirada capta la mía. Una sensación cálida se apodera de mi pecho y soy incapaz de apartar los ojos._

 _-No hay mucha seguridad.- Sonríe. Mi mirada viaja inconscientemente a sus labios. - Alexei Shostakov, un gusto._

 _Me ofrece su mano. Dudo por varios segundos, pero al final la termino estrujando._

 _-Natalia, el gusto es mío._

 _Alejo mi mano cuando apenas le he tocado. Me ha dado una pequeña descarga eléctrica._

 **~.~**

El primer hombre en mi vida. Aquel que me enseñó lo que significa sentir mariposas en el estómago. El que me llevó al cielo y me hizo su mujer.

 **Ni siquiera se acordó de mi cumpleaños.**

Tenía oficialmente 18 años cuando él murió.

Oh, Alexei, Alexei, Alexei. Sufrí tanto por ti. Aun no puedo superar que tu muerte haya sido una farsa.

Tú dejaste un gran hueco en mi corazón.

Fuiste el primero y me traicionaste.

Te di lo mejor y me votaste.

Fuiste tan cruel. Tu mentira fue tan infame. Por suerte hubo alguien más. Su nombre es, o era, James Barnes.

 **~.~**

 _-Lo estás haciendo mal._

 _Mis golpes se detienen. Es de noche y está prohibido entrenar a tales horas._

 _Busco con la mirada a mi instructor. Sé que es él. Con el tiempo he aprendido a diferenciar su voz. Temo que me delatará._

 _-Ya me iba.- Susurro, pero entre el silencio del gimnasio él me puede escuchar con claridad. Hay una pizca de temor en mis ojos._

 _Estamos en éste lugar donde creemos hacer lo correcto._

 _Matamos, pero lo hacemos para terminar con la delincuencia en el país. Robamos, estafamos, pero siempre hay una razón para hacerlo._

 _Somos armas, el orgullo de Rusia._

 _Camino hacia la salida y allí está él. Me mira con superioridad, y al mismo tiempo me reprende con sus pupilas. Me siento repentinamente mal, contrariada, pequeña ante su mirada._

 _-Es tu cumpleaños.- Me dice. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Me pregunto cómo es que se ha enterado._

 _Él nunca se ha mostrado partidario del socializar con sus alumnas._

 _-Lo es.- Algo ha pasado con mi voz; la seguridad se ha esfumado y no hay rastro alguno de la asesina sin escrúpulos que soy._

 _Él siempre tuvo el don de sacar a flote a la verdadera yo._

 _Su mirada me asusta, aunque también me enloquece._

 _Hay una capa de frialdad en sus ojos, pero detrás de ella existe algo más, algo que me tienta, algo que me llama. Lo quiero descubrir. Conocer al verdadero James, ser un bálsamo para él._

 _Sin darme cuenta, aquél hombre ha despertado una llama en mí._

 _Él, todo callado y misterioso, ha sabido cómo llegar a mis entrañas._

 _Fantaseo, lo hago todas las noches antes de dormir. Comienzo a sentir algo, pero sé que está mal. No estoy segura del cuándo, pero me ha sido imposible detenerlo._

 _El fuego al que él dio inicio se expande por todo mi ser._

 _Me ahoga, me molesta._

 _Es sofocante._

 _Lo que siento es nuevo; y me alegra y me asusta, pero también me enorgullece. Después de Alexei, el sentir ésta clase de emociones es todo un acontecimiento._

 _-No se lo cuentes a nadie.- Dice. Extiende su mano y me muestra una cadena. Es fina, seguramente producto del último atraco que realizó, y en el centro hay un dije con mi nombre escrito en él._

 _Sonrío; le miró tímidamente y encuentro sus ojos puestos en mí._

 _Uno, dos, tres._

 _Me pierdo en su mirada y después de varios segundos reaccionó; me he quedado sin habla._

 _Tomo la cadena, rozo su mano y rápidamente busco su mirada, como esperando ser reprendida. El temor desaparece; puedo ver en sus ojos que no hay intención de regañarme._

 _Relajo mi rostro. James sonríe y lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en la bella sonrisa que él me ofrece._

 _Me atrevo a ser impulsiva; desaparezco la distancia entre nosotros y le miro a los ojos. Hemos quedado tan cerca que soy capaz de sentir su respiración sobre mi nariz. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le obligo a ladear la cabeza. He tenido que levantar los talones de mis pies para alcanzarlo._

 _Me sorprende que no me detenga. Él nunca ha mostrado afecto hacia nadie._

 _Se toma su tiempo para rodear mi cintura y apretujarme contra él. Siento sus músculos a través de la ropa y estoy segura de que la sensación eléctrica no sólo recorre mi cuerpo._

 _Es imposible ver su rostro, he hundido mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y me mantengo respirando su olor natural._

 **~.~**

 **James nunca dijo feliz cumpleaños.**

Nuestra relación fue tan rápida, tan fugaz, tan espontánea; no había tiempo para las palabras. Nuestros cuerpos eran los que hablaban y al final tan sólo nos hacía falta una mirada.

Él fue toda pasión y deseo.

Él hizo de mí la mejor en la cama y en el campo de batalla.

James dejó huella.

Él me marcó como ningún otro hombre podrá hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, años después, conocí una manera diferente de amar.

 **~.~**

 _Suspiro débilmente; aquella es mi manera de ocultar la melancolía que éste día trae consigo._

 _Es la misma fecha, son los mismos recuerdos, pero no es el mismo lugar._

 _Una lágrima solitaria resbala por mi mejilla. El lugar es lo de menos, América y Rusia son dos caras de una misma moneda. No importa donde, el pasado siempre vive en mí._

 _Es veintidós de noviembre y cumplo 27 años. Las paredes del Triskelion me abrazan por primera vez en cinco meses. No todo ha ido bien desde que Ojo de Halcón decidió no eliminarme._

 _-Lo tengo.- Le escucho decir con emoción contenida. -Fury lo autorizó, aunque el muy tacaño sólo nos ha dado tres horas._

 _Hawkeye me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. También sonrío, después de todo él ha hecho una ardua investigación sobre mi fecha de nacimiento._

 _-¿De verdad lo convenciste de dejarme pasear por las calles?_

 _-No vas a pasear.- Me corrige. - Te llevó a conocer la mejor metrópoli del mundo, probar los mejores hot-dogs de tu vida y disfrutar del Central Park._

 _-Bien. De acuerdo. Nunca he probado un hog-dog._

 _Sonrío. Tomo su mano y juntos salimos del edificio._

 _Nos montamos en su camioneta._

 _Disfruto de mi inesperado guía turístico, y cuando la noche empieza a cubrir la ciudad siento una extraña felicidad al ver el brillo de las luces y los carteles color neón como el del Radio City Music Hall._

 _Las tres horas que Fury nos ha autorizado terminan alargándose irremediablemente. Hay tantas cosas por descubrir, tantos lugares que no he podido conocer._

 _Terminamos en un carnaval cerca Washington D.C. Barton saca su cámara y toma las primeras de muchas instantáneas juntos. Nos montamos en la rueda de la fortuna y la vista es espectacular. Frente a mí se encuentra una ciudad llena de energía, un nuevo destino que promete mucho y una segunda oportunidad de vivir._

 _-¡Soy viuda!- Intentó hacerme escuchar sobre la música del lugar._

 _Barton me mira con el gesto torcido. Comienza a llover y nos cubrimos con su sudadera._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Me case en secreto a los dieciséis! ¡Pero ya no importa, él murió!_

 _Es la segunda vez que se lo cuento a alguien, el primero en escucharlo fue James. Y es la primera vez que no lloro al hacerlo._

 _Barton resulta ser un compañero bastante agradable, pese a que siempre he trabajado individualmente. Él me enseña un nuevo significado para el amor. No es pasional, es protector; es esa clase de amor que nunca podrás borrar. Es quererlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo. Protegerlo. Saber que alguien te cuida las espaldas y está dispuesto a escucharte siempre que se pueda._

 _El amor que me da Clint no es romántico. Es incondicional. No son besos y abrazos. Es una hermandad._

 **~.~**

 **Tampoco hubo un "feliz cumpleaños" por parte de Clint.**

¿Pero eso qué más da? Sólo son dos palabras.

Sin embargo, después de pensarlo largo y tendido, me doy cuenta de que necesito escucharlas. No es un capricho, ni siquiera me enfado con él por no decirlas. Simplemente me hacen falta.

Y tengo que esperar dos años, pero no importa. Steve llega cuando estoy a punto de cumplir 29.

 **~.~**

 _Una ráfaga de viento me hace estremecer. Cierro los ojos y agradezco de inmediato la brisa haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro._

 _Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y la retengo en mis pulmones. La suelto de golpe una vez que recargo ambas manos en la baranda de mármol._

 _-¿Natasha?- No hay necesidad de voltear, sé muy bien que es Steve quien está detrás de mí._

 _-No, Sherlock, soy su clon malévolo.- Sonrío. Puedo apostar que no ha entendido la referencia. - ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es abajo.- Le miro de reojo. Se ha colocado a mi lado y también admira la ciudad frente a él._

 _Es Acción de Gracias. Veintidós de noviembre. El cuarto jueves del décimo primer mes del año. Tony ha organizado una fiesta en la recién reconstruida torre Stark . Se supone que todos los Vengadores deben estar en ella, sin embargo, no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar, incluso hoy, en mi cumpleaños._

 _-Podría preguntar lo mismo._

 _Le miro con una sonrisa ladeada. Debo admitir que ha aprendido como desviar a una espía._

 _-No me gustan las fiestas.- Admito. Tengo que confesar que su mirar genera un gran vínculo de confianza entre nosotros._

 _-No sé bailar.- No me sorprende lo que dice. Lo que me tiene anonadada es que ha decidido confiar en una espía._

 _El silencio a continuación no es incómodo, todo lo contrario. Steve mira las luces de Manhattan con admiración, y puedo asegurar que el brillo que hay en sus ojos es el mismo que había en los míos un par de años tras, cuando Clint me muestra por primera vez cada rincón de la ciudad._

 _-¿Ha cambiado?- La pregunta suena estúpida incluso a mis oídos, pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya es demasiado tarde porque él la ha escuchado._

 _-En mis tiempos no había tantas luces._

 _Levanto ambas cejas y sonrío de lado. Tardo un par de segundos en contestar:_

 _-Hablas como si tuvieras noventa años._

 _-Técnicamente los tengo._

 _-Sí, y técnicamente yo soy una espía con cientos de enemigos. Pero estamos aquí, en la azotea de una torre, donde cualquier francotirador puede matarme en menos de dos minutos._

 _-Tú comentario no tiene mucha lógica.- Me mira con el entrecejo fruncido. Ruedo los ojos._

 _-Lo sé. He bebido demasiado.- Desvío la mirada. -Lo que quiero decir es que...- Suspiro. -No lo sé, eres un buen hombre y si estás aquí es porque tiene que haber una buena razón. No vale la pena que te encierres pensando en el "hubiera"._

 _-¿Por qué siento que lo dices más para tí que para mí?- Su tono de voz cambia mientras se va acercando a mí._

 _-No eres el único con problemas.- Intento no darle mucha importancia a mi respuesta, pero él me mira con los ojos llenos de algo que no puedo distinguir. Preocupación, quizás._

 _-Cuéntame._

 _-Preferiría no hacerlo._

 _-De acuerdo. Stark me ha mostrado tu expediente._

 _Le miro. Hay una mezcla de indignación y temor dentro de mí. Jamás pensé que el Capitán América fuese a husmear dentro de mi expediente, pero a pesar de todo, siento curiosidad por saber qué tanto sabe de mi pasado. Por alguna extraña razón me preocupa que se haga una idea equívoca de mi._

 _-¿Qué tanto...-_

 _-No lo leí. Pero..._

 _El pánico se apodera de mí. No me deja pensar con claridad._

 _-¿Pero qué?- Giró medio cuerpo y le miro de frente. Tardo un par de segundos en comprender que quizás mi tono de voz es demasiado brusco._

 _-Hoy es tu cumpleaños.- Me relajo visiblemente. -Nos lo hubieras dicho._

 _-Has tenido mi expediente en tus manos, ¿y en lo único que te has fijado es en mi fecha de nacimiento?_

 _-Era lo único que me importaba._

 _Sus palabras remueven algo en mi interior. Me aterro. Me aterro porque comienzo a apreciarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero descubro que me gusta, porque hablar con Steve se me da de forma natural, es fluido, no hay necesidad de corazas porque él acepta a la verdadera yo._

 _No estoy segura del cómo, pero pronto nos encontramos fundidos en un abrazo. Es extraño sentir ésta cercanía, pero rápidamente me encuentro disfrutando del calor y la comodidad que me brindan los brazos del Capitán._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha._

 _Sus palabras me llenan. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy completamente segura de una cosa: Rogers y yo tenemos futuro._

 **~.~**

Abro los ojos. Esos sí que han sido demasiados recuerdos para una sola noche.

Observo el espejo nuevamente y me gusta lo que veo. Detrás de mi, sobre la cama, se encuentra una pequeña caja de cartón.

No estaba planeado, pero tampoco lo descartamos por completo. Fue una sorpresa, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Dentro de esa caja se encuentra una de las dos pruebas de embarazo a las que me sometí.

Tomó el obsequio y la cartera. Steve se pondrá tan feliz con la noticia. No puedo esperar a llegar.

 _Feliz cumpleaños para mami_ , pienso en voz alta y acarició la zona donde debería de estar mi tripita de dos meses.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. *se limpia una lágrima falsa*

Éste fic está escrito con mucho cariño; no sólo es un tributo hacia mi heroína favorita, también es el último que escribiré en mucho tiempo. Existen razones muy fuertes para alejarme de la comunidad ficker, pero creo que aquí nadie se quiere aburrir escuchando mis penas.

En fin, no hay problema que no se solucione a excepción de la muerte.

Espero que estén bien y en buen estado de salud.

Les quiere, elapink100

(Los comentarios se agradecen)


End file.
